A Den for the Wolf (Hrimveig, Milada, Max) (Autumn 2014)
First Post Page 1 Maximilian Nov 13, 2014#2 Max enters his room reluctantly, looking back at Hrimveig, then to Milada. "Is this for me?" He says as he glances around. His nose sniffs the air with curiosity, ears twitching around this way and that like a radar searching for a signal of some kind. His step quickens the deeper he wanders into the room. "All for me?" Excitement replaces the sadness felt only moments before. fruitbat Nov 13, 2014#3 (OOC: waited too long to post XD) "Indeed. It's larger than most kennels but I'm sure you'll get used to it. The bathroom is through there, perhaps Milada can give you what help you need." Hrimveig looks at Milada with a rare apologetic expression on her face - or her best attempt at one, at least. Maximilian Nov 13, 2014#4 Max's eyes grow wide as he bounds into the room. "And I do that to enter?" He spins around in the middle, then finding the couch, plops down with a soft thud. "I like it," he says, wiggling around until he's upside-down, looking at everyone from a very different angle. "What's next?!" Pisha Nov 13, 2014#5 "Next is getting you cleaned up," Milada says firmly. "Remember what I said about human baths?" Maximilian Nov 13, 2014#6 The pup flips right-side up, blinking at Milada. "Yep." Max springs up again, then starts to tug his pants down. "Humans take showers." Nudity was never an issue where he lived in Arcadia, so naturally, this has to be the same everywhere or at least to his logic it is. It's time to get clean and he is too happy to think otherwise. Pisha Nov 14, 2014#7 She nods, and smiles. "Yes, humans take showers. You remembered! Good job!" She eyes the pants he's stripping off, wondering if she should even start to address nudity taboos, and decides it can wait. The freeholds are pretty laid back about it, and one day's worth of new rules at a time. She helps him peel off the borrowed leather jacket as well, setting it carefully aside, then shows him to the shower. "This is how you make the water come out," she explains, "and this is how you make it hotter or colder. You use this soap for your body - see, you put it on this thing here, then you hold it in your hand and scrub yourself all over." She mimes doing so. "And then this soap you'll use in your hair - but don't get it in your eyes, it'll sting. Scrub it all through your hair with your hands, then stand in the water and rinse all of it off. Okay?" She.points out the towels. "Afterwards you need to dry yourself off with these. Can you do that?" Maximilian Nov 14, 2014#8 Max grins, jumping into the shower. He grabs the soap and for a moment sniffs it before licking the bar. "Eh, this doesn't taste like it smells..." His face contorts into disgust, he scrapes his tongue with his hand, drooling. fruitbat Nov 14, 2014#9 This is why I didn't keep dogs. Walking over to Milada she mutters "If he drowns, it's on him. I just hope he doesn't shake himself dry." Pisha Nov 14, 2014#10 "No, it does not," she says firmly. "Shower things are for washing, not tasting. Once you're in the shower you can rinse your mouth with water and get rid.of the taste, okay?" She shoos him firmly into the shower with instructions to call if he needs help - "but REAL help, Max, not just because you want someone else to do it" - and closes the door, turning back to Hrimveig with a sigh. "So that happened," she says quietly. Page 2 Maximilian Nov 14, 2014#11 The sound of something crashing can be heard from the bathroom, followed by few thuds. "I'm OK!" Shouts Max. Pisha Nov 14, 2014#12 Milada winces but does NOT head back in to check. fruitbat Nov 15, 2014#13 Hrimveig rolls her eyes. "So what next? I was hoping to see if he could stalk people from the shadows, put the fear of the primal unknown into them, but if he's this clumsy..." Maximilian Nov 15, 2014#14 The door to the bathroom bursts open suddenly as a very wet Max runs out shouting happily "All clean!" The sound of running water still coming from the room along with an overflowing toilet. Max however is too excited to notice anything and occupies himself doing another handstand in the middle of the room. "I didn't do it." Pisha Nov 15, 2014#15 "Max!" Milada's voice is stern - not harsh, but stern. "You dry yourself with the towels. And you turn off the water first - I showed you how you turn it on and off." She points in the direction of the bathroom again. "Go turn off the water, then dry yourself off with the towels." She sighs. "And let's go find out what's wrong with the toilet." Maximilian Nov 15, 2014#16 Max stops when he hears his name, ducking his head, ears twitching this way and that. "Oh," he says getting up from the floor ducking his head. He slowly trots back to the bathroom, splashing through the water on the floor. Grabbing the nob to the shower with both hands, he paws at it until the water stops. Then there is the matter of the toilet. "Umm...it just fell...the soap fell into the water bowl and there was a handle thing, and..." If one checks out the damage they'll not only see an overflowing toilet, they'll also see a floor covered with bubbles. Max looks back at them with the biggest puppy eyes he could manage. "Help..." Pisha Nov 15, 2014#17 Following him into the bathroom, Milada's eyes first widen, then close. For a few seconds she says something in another language under her breath; from her tone it could be a prayer or a string of fervent curses equally well. Then she opens her eyes and glares at the overflowing toilet. In a voice infused with utter irritation, she barks "Cease your infernal flow!" The toilet gurgles into silence - sounding oddly abashed - and she sighs as water stops overflowing. Turning to Max, in a much more normal voice, she says, "That's how you make the toilets stop running. You have to sound annoyed when you do it." She rubs the bridge of her nose. "Okay. Take one towel and dry yourself off. Then we're going to take the other towels and start cleaning this soapy water off the floor, because towels are easier to clean than damaged floors are to replace." She looks at Hrimveig. "Dear, could you go and find Clarita? I have no idea how to actually fix this, just keep it from getting worse." Songbird Nov 15, 2014#18 At that moment there is a knock on the door, and--when someone answers the door--a beautiful woman with creamy brown skin, black hair, and an intoxicating scent of expensive cigarettes and fine liquor breezes into the room. "Sorry to take so long," she says airily to Milada. "I only just got the order from Onawa and--" Stopping in her tracks, the lovely woman stares in horror at the mess flooding the apartments. Giving Max an incredibly sharp look, she asks in a stern voice, "What did you do?" Pisha Nov 15, 2014#19 "Hello, love," Milada says wearily. "Max? Tell her what happened. Use words, please." Maximilian Nov 16, 2014#20 There is a pause, then Max lowers his head. "I....dropped the soap, and the toilet broke- I'm sorry...I'll clean it, I'll be good." He grabs the nearest towel, rubbing it on his head first to dry off before throwing it on the ground. "I'll fix it...I'll be good," he repeats this a few times while he mops up the water and suds. Page 3 Songbird Nov 16, 2014#21 Maliri watches all this calmly, considering. When the floor is within spitting distance of clean, she nods. "That's good," she says, her voice encouraging but firm. "Now," her voice turns a tiny bit sharper. "Max, look at me. Stand up straight. Eyes forward, not down. Ears up." All this is said in a calm, clipped order. "I was told to be helper to a scary Autumn wolf. Eyes up and forward, Max! Are you a scary Autumn wolf?" Maximilian Nov 16, 2014#22 Max stands at attention, dropping the wet towel by his feet. "Yes, I'm a-" Max stops short, remembering what Hrimveig had said about telling people that he's a scary wolf. Instead, he just grins a wide toothy grin, nodding his head. "I'm going to be the best!" Songbird Nov 16, 2014#23 Maliri favors him with a slow, lazy smile, fixing him with dark eyes. Stepping close to Max, she loops her arms lazily around his neck, the tall woman standing eye to eye with the boy. "You do want to be the best wolf here, don't you, Max?" she asks, her voice like syrup. "You want to be strong and watchful, and you want to protect little girls like me, don't you? You want to be serious and composed--as much as that serious Summer bunny--and you want to learn all the new things like a calm big boy, and you want to be strong for all the weaker Freehold members who aren't as tough as you, right?" Her lovely dark eyes watch him through long lashes that sweep her creamy skin whenever she blinks. Maximilian Nov 16, 2014#24 Max takes a step back, still grinning though feeling slightly nervous, his ears twitching as he sniffs. "Are there more wolves here?" At the mention of the bunny his ears perk up, his thoughts focusing on his friend. "Oh, he gave me his jacket. It smells like him! I have to find him." He starts to wiggle with anxious feeling of wanting to return the jacket. Songbird Nov 16, 2014#25 Maliri's hand snakes out to grip the boy's chin in a gentle hold that is no less strong for the silk in her touch. "No," she says sternly. "Stop wiggling. Wolves are calm. Wolves are serious. Wolves are watchful and composed and solemn. You want to be a wolf, don't you, Max?" Her dark eyes hold his carefully, watching his reaction. Pisha Nov 16, 2014#26 Milada speaks up. "I'll return the jacket to the serious Summer bunny, Max. You need to stay here, put on your own clothes" - she indicates the bag of clothes to the still-naked, damp man, "and listen to what Maliri is trying to teach you." Turning to Maliri with the air of someone who will stay if asked, but who would be very relieved to go, she says, "Do you need me here? Otherwise I'll let Clarita know about the toilet and then run this back to Tyrone." She grabs the leather jacket. Songbird Nov 16, 2014#27 Maliri silently waves Milada away, her dark eyes never leaving Max's face. Maximilian Nov 16, 2014#28 Max tries to take another step back but is stopped by the wall behind him. Uneasiness swells within him as he gulps, and his mind searches for a way out of this awkward situation. Before he even realizes what is happening, a low, deep growl rumbles out from his throat, his lips parting to expose sharp, white fangs. Pisha Nov 16, 2014#29 Milada freezes in the process of grabbing the jacket, whirling back to face Max as soon as she hears the growl. She doesn't do or say anything yet, not wanting to step on Maliri's shoes, but she is very clearly tensed to act if the situation goes south. Songbird Nov 16, 2014#30 Maliri raises a delicate eyebrow, looking so wholly unconcerned as to be almost bored. "That is how a wolf should growl," she says airily, her dark eyes watching him evaluatingly. "Does the wolf want to explain why he is growling?" Page 4 Maximilian Nov 16, 2014#31 Max stops as quickly as he realizes what just happened. Ears still back, his eyes dart from Maliri to Mailada then back again. "L-let me go!" he cries. His body starts to wiggle again. "I don't like this." Songbird Nov 16, 2014#32 Maliri's hand snakes out to strike the boy--''very'' gently--on the cheek. "Stop that," she says coolly. "Look at me. Max. You desire to calm down, and listen to me when I talk, and take seriously what I say." Taking a single step back from him, she crosses her arms and waits calmly for him to behave. Fleeting Spring 2 / Growth of the Ivy. Pulled 22 minus Resolve. Max, after your resistance, Maliri has 4 sux, so this desire lasts for 4 days. Maximilian Nov 16, 2014#33 Max shakes his head as if trying to snap out of a dream, then gives a big yawn. "I want to sit out there. Move away from me and go out there," he says making gesture with his nose to the couch. It's not that he is trying to be rude. Manners never really was a strong point during his doggy durance, neither was much of anything else other than being a trophy toy dog to a snobby Gentry. Pisha Nov 16, 2014#34 Milada takes this opportunity to slip out, nodding to Hrimveig if she chooses to do the same. Songbird Nov 16, 2014#35 Maliri gives him an evaluating look. "Max, you are going to dress yourself with the clothes that you have been provided." She nods at the bag. "Do that, and then sit down, and then you and I will talk." Maximilian Nov 16, 2014#36 "Clothes...oh.." He looks down suddenly aware of his situation. Grabbing the bag, he shoves his arm in and pulls out a few items which he quickly puts on. After a few minutes of adjusting, he strolls out and flops on the couch, giving a big stretch. "You made me nervous, I didn't know what to do." Songbird Nov 16, 2014#37 She watches him carefully, and sits primly on the seat across from him, her movements fluid and graceful. "I see that," she says coolly. "I am not angry with you. Max, why were you nervous? It is very important that you tell me the truth." Maximilian Nov 16, 2014#38 Max bites his bottom lip, just shaking his head. Words fail to describe what he remembers about his Gentry. After a minute he shrugs, fiddling with a loose string on his shirt. "I don't like new people near me. I don't know what they're going to do." Songbird Nov 16, 2014#39 Maliri nods thoughtfully. "That's understandable," she says firmly. "You are new and we are strangers. But you are also a member of the Fort Worth freehold, along with Milada and myself. That means we are forbidden from causing you harm, as you are forbidden from harming us. We are bound by these laws, and we choose to be bound because we do not wish to be hurtful like the Gentry are. So while you may not know what we may do, precisely, you can know that we will not harm you." She studies him carefully. "Max, I was told you desire to be a wolf. Is that true? I ask because it is actually very difficult to be a wolf. You can become one if you truly desire it, and I can help you. But if you actually desire the trappings of wolfishness--the safety, the respect, the security--then these things can be had through other means. Possibly easier means. As a Spring courtier, I would help you fulfill your desires, but I must first understand what your desires are." fruitbat Nov 16, 2014#40 Hrimveig stays in the room - she's been assigned to this new would-be Autumn pup and she is nothing if not dutiful. When Maliri brings up the question of his nervousness she seats herself and leans back comfortably, allowing a smile to play about her lips when he answers. "Well, aren't you in luck? There's a whole city outside the Hedge just waiting for you to test yourself in." Page 5 Maximilian Nov 16, 2014#41 Max frowns then shrugs again. "This place is ok. You have good food. Are there more people?" He looks over at Hrimveig, tilting his head. fruitbat Nov 16, 2014#42 She grins. "Six hundred sworn to the Freeholds. Over six million in the metropolitan area itself." Maximilian Nov 16, 2014#43 He sits up again. "Walk time?" Max smiles, sticking out his tongue. "I want to see all the new people. Are we going for a walk?" His smile widens. fruitbat Nov 16, 2014#44 "No," Hrimveig snaps. "You will confront your fears under my supervision until I say otherwise. Besides, you are hardly acclimatised to human society and I dread to ask if you are house-trained." Songbird Nov 16, 2014#45 Maliri nods, looking thoughtful. "It's afternoon now," she says calmly. "We will show you how to live here, so that there will be no more accidents. Then you can meet others at the dinner tonight, but you will desire to be calm and polite to people. No sniffing, no touching, no growling or biting or grabbing. Those actions will be seen as provocation or attack here. You are not a mere beast, you are a Changeling, which means you are capable of being human in addition to your Beastly urges." She gives him a firm look. "Remember that, Max. You are Changeling. Not a puppy, not a dog, not a wolf--all those things are secondary, at best. And as a Changeling, you will be an asset to this Freehold and not a burden, for we are only as strong as our weakest member, and the Gentry always seek to recapture us." Handwave teaching Max basic survival skills like cooking, cleaning, sleeping on beds, toilet-use? Max has the necessary Wits and Intelligence levels to comprehend these things when shown, and he has the Resolve levels necessary to stick with it. Additionally, Maliri has bespelled him to desire to be calm and to listen to her and take her instructions seriously--a desire that will last for the next 4 days, which should be enough to bring him up to basic competence and justify his dots in Mental Attributes that were purchased at character creation. itokro Nov 16, 2014#46 aware Mara's one of the people meant to be looking after Max. She hasn't shown up in this scene because there's no point everyone crowding into his new apartment at once, but she'll happily take her turn on the teaching-Max-basic-person-skills thing. It wouldn't be the first time she's taught someone how to operate cutlery or use the potty, even if he is significantly older than her kids Songbird Nov 16, 2014#47 YES, that would be excellent. Please open a thread knocking on Max's apartment a day or two later to do precisely this. Like "Teaching Winter to the Wolf (Mara, Max) (Autumn 2014)" or something. Thank you! Pisha Nov 16, 2014#48 (Ooc: I believe the PCs are mostly supposed to help him learn about the courts, which is why Milada peaced-out to let Maliri take care of her part. She will come back around on a regular basis though, to teach him about Spring and desire and - most importantly, I think, for this character - mastering your desires and consciously choosing when to act on them and when not to. We can rp some of that out in a scene if you like.) Pisha Nov 16, 2014#49 (Ooc: well, yes, mastering emotions is a big part of functioning in society!) Songbird Nov 16, 2014#50 I'm okay either way with the Basic Socialization being brushed on during the Court Philosophy 101 stuff, if the players want to touch on that. We're still in pre-game now, but Max's stats for when the game starts do include standard skills that he'll be acquiring in Autumn/Winter 2014. If players want to RP that out, like teaching him to use the computer, that's awesome and it takes some of the socialization burden off the ST, which is always appreciated because I still have 40+ Omens to write, ha. Otherwise, a lot of the training will probably need to be handwaved a little to bring him up to basic Changeling competence. (Which will have to happen, not because I don't like adorable feral puppies but rather because without basic socialization, we're going to have to adjust his court contracts, which I'd prefer not to do, because I don't see teaching high-level Autumn secrets otherwise, lol.) ETA: Whoops, sorry, did an edit-and-repost for clarity. (Go back to Worth Hollow)